Cdr's Vault
Cdr's vault, as it's name implies, is a vault owned by Cdr. It contains all sorts of weapons, including all the stuff he stole from Sol and Z. The vault is guarded by a few of the soldiers of Cdr's Kaiju Army. Security The Vault is guarded by some of the most powerful Kaiju in Cdr's army and has a forcefield projected around it at all times, which also interferes with teleportation, Battlenizers, or other forms of technology, ensuring any unwanted visitors are incapable of escaping. There's also lasers and all sorts of other stuff on the inside like traps, alarms, turrets, giant robots, and all that fun stuff. However any being with reality warping abilities like the Titans or Princes can get inside with relative ease, as Cdr himself demonstrated on his first test run of the security system. As Cdr generally trusts his fellow Titans, this is not much of an issue. However all those most dangerous weapons have a smaller forcefield around them that is practically impenetrable, just in case Akre tries to blow up some planets. The vault also has specially designed anti-Dao security, with mechanical duplicates of the Ban Ray set up around the place to eliminate any Daos. The Vault also has a lockdown mode in which any intruder will be stuck inside an unable to exit, before Cdr's troops are sent in to deal with the intruder. Appearance Cdr's vault looks like a giant metal cube, sorta like the Borg ship. Weapons Cdr's vault hols many powerful weapons, including the following: A bunch of stuff he stole from Sol and Z. Self explanatory. These weapons are held under high security until Cdr figures out how to use them. Cringe stash. Cdr's stash of powerful cringe that can kill anything that isn't a Titan Prince with their sheer amount of cringe. It is also known as "Cdrzillafanon Wiki". Galaxy-Buster Weapons Reallllyyyyy big guns. Universe-Buster Weapons Even bigger guns Multiverse-Buster Weapons Weapons with supernatural properties that can destroy entire multiverses. Godkiller Weapons Weapons kept under maximum security, only meant to be used against the largest of threats. Other Items Various other items held within the Vault. Cdr's cheezeburgers food Cdr likes to eat BatCdr costume A costume Cdr occaionally uses when going on adventures with Batkre/Akre. Squire Gear Squire stuff Cdr's DVD collection Self-explanatory. Kept under high security except on movie night. Cdr's Last Shred of Hope for Humanity The most precious and important item held in the vault, at least to Cdr. Held in the very center of the vault, the physical manifestation of Cdr's remaining hope for humanity is stored. Cdr keeps it in storage so that it cannot be further diminished, or even destroyed by threats such as the Emoji Movie. Secret Typo Stash The second-most secured item in the vault, literally a collection of Sol's typos, as well as other various chat oddities for later use in minor teasing. He has been hit with the Kick Beam due to this more times than he prefers to count. Secret Poptart Stash Cdr's poptarts. Kept under medium-level security. The other Titans and even the Princes have stolen a few of the poptarts on occasion, and security has been stricter since. However sometimes this compartment is opened to allow friends of Cdr's to enter. Usually Akre. Trivia * This is pretty much a parody of Sol and Z's vaults. * This page originates from jokes on the chat, similarly to Sol's vault. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Metaverse Series Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:Parodies Category:Fan Locations